Our bond is Broken
by FujoshiPanda
Summary: Kyle and Stan have been happily together for two years, but what happens when someone else confesses feelings for Stan?  -Style, Stenny, mpreg-


It was a normal morning. Just the boys standing at the bus stop doing their morning routine. Kyle and Cartman yelling at each other because of something Cartman started, Stan trying to ignore it, and Kenny reading a random porno he got out of his pocket. Some things never change. But then again…some do.

They're all seventeen now, except for Kyle; he is the only one who's eighteen in the group. Each of them took on the normal bodily changes that growing boys take on, but they also took more dramatic changes. Cartman was still big, but now it was from muscle. Kenny finally started to take his hood down to show his gorgeous, blonde hair and handsome smile. Kyle had a growth spurt and was already six foot one plus he started to straighten his hair yet he still kept the ushanka on whenever he was out in public. Stan let his hair grow longer, now fully visible even when he wore his hat. Changes, changes.

And as for the boys' friendship, they were all still close friends, but for Stan and Kyle…They were more than friends now.

Kyle and Stan had been dating for about two years; it was after Stan had another break-up with Wendy. Stan turned completely on everyone. He wouldn't talk, eat, or sleep; he would just stay in his room with the lights off, until Kyle stopped it.

~~~~

"Stanley…Stanley honey, please come out of your room…" Sharon called on the opposite side on Stan's bedroom; there was no response. She shook her head lightly and turned to the not-so-young-anymore, sixteen year old, Kyle who had a small bit of worry in his expression. Sharon frowned, "I'm sorry Kyle, still nothing from him." Kyle looked at the floor. He had been coming over everyday since this started.

"Oh…Mrs. Marsh?" Kyle looked up just enough to have eye contact.

Sharon looked at Kyle, but then at her son's door, "Yes Kyle?"

"Can't you just unlock the door? I mean, if I actually get in there, maybe I could get to him better."

"That is actually a good idea, Kyle! I'll just get the house key." Sharon went downstairs to the kitchen to get the key and came back with a shiny metal object in her hand. "Good luck" She spoke to Kyle, opening the door. Kyle took in a deep breath and went inside the pitch dark room.

"Whoever you are…Get out" Said the voice coming from the room's darkest corner. It was Stan, sulking in his own sadness.

Kyle frowned at hearing Stan's voice; it was cracking, probably because of crying, and barley above a murmur. "Stan? Where are you?" The red haired boy said, trying to find the light switch by feeling the wall.

Stan ignored Kyle's voice completely, he just kept mumbling to himself. "I gave her another chance. She broke my heart again…She tore it out…a-again…"

Kyle felt his heart sink with every statement he heard. He stopped looking for the lights and went in the direction he heard Stan's voice come from. "Stan…Listen to me, you don't need her! She doesn't disserve what a great, kind, and all around awesome guy you are!" It seems what Kyle said went in one ear and out the other.

"S-She doesn't love me….No one loves me…" Stan felt tears stream down his cheeks, but didn't care, it was something familiar by now.

That sentence…That sad, untrue sentence; it infuriated Kyle, but broke his heart at the same. Stan forgot that his family loved him… He forgot how his friends loved him, how Kyle loved him… "Stan, I love you…"

Stan turned his head in the direction of the voice. "What? You're gonna tell me bullshit lies too? Hmph, what a friend you are…" Honestly, Stan internally hoped-no, pleaded for what Kyle said to be true, but he couldn't trust anyone anymore, especially when they said things like that.

Kyle's eyebrows arched as he frowned; he would never lie about someone that serious, why would he? Stan clearly did not know what he meant, so Kyle would have to clarify. He inched closer to where he thought the sad raven boy was. "Stan, I'm in love with you. I would not lie to you about that.

Dark eyes started to widen as the words slowly seeped into his thoughts. There was no way… Kyle was _in _love with him…? And he wasn't lying..? Maybe Stan was dreaming again, but he wasn't sure, those little words hit him like a ton of bricks. "What did you say..?" He asked slowly, not able to find any other terms.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyle sighed silently; no matter how apathetic his previous sentence was it was rather hard for him to get out. After he first discovered his true feelings for Stan, it was mostly denial that helped him through, but as he yearned more and more to touch and feel his best friend in way that weren't normal, the denial thing slowly crashed down. "I'm in love with you! I want to do things that I won't say to you! But I haven't been able to tell you any of this because you've been locked in your room being depressed over someone who doesn't deserve you!" Anger was shining through Kyle's words, but he tried to quiet himself.

A pale pink color started to spread over Stan's cheeks as he kept listening. He was pretty glad it was so dark in his room now, because he couldn't be able to see Kyle right now from embarrassment. Stan never knew that Kyle felt this way; he knew that Kyle definitely changed over the years, but what he was saying was just unexpected…

The now very confused, yet strangely happy boy really wanted to know when all of this started, or at least why he wasn't told sooner… "Why didn't you tell me any of this, Kyle..?"

"What was I suppose to say? 'Stan, I know you're in love with Wendy but I love you more so you should break up with her.'? I couldn't say that! Besides, it's not everyday that a guy falls in love with his best friend." Kyle sighed. "I have always hated Wendy… She didn't love you but she got everything from you. I couldn't stand to see her use you like she did…"

Stan's head shot up at the last part of the sentence. "S-She was…using me..?" Stan just thought Wendy didn't want him anymore…he didn't know she was using him…

Kyle shook his head a bit, "After Craig broke up with her, so she wanted revenge, and that's when she asked you out. After he got jealous, she dumped you."

Stan's breath hitched in his chest as he felt more and more tears come down his cheeks; his was just a toy that could be easily thrown away with no concern of his feelings…

Kyle heard the sobbing resume and took the advantage to find Stan. Once he did, Kyle sat down beside him and he took a hold of his hand, feeling the wet places where tears had fell. '_Maybe I should have been gentler with that news …'_ He thought to himself, frowning once again. "Stan, I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

Stan stopped sobbing surprisingly quick; there was no point in crying anymore, especially over someone who didn't love him… Now, he could have someone that wouldn't use him and would actually love him. Stan had always felt feelings he couldn't understand for Kyle, so maybe he wanted him back?

Quickly without consent, Stan ended up straddling Kyle, putting his arms around his waist; Kyle's left eyebrow went up as his arms forcefully embraced Stan. What was he doing now? Five second ago Stan was sobbing his eyes out, now he was on his lap starting something. "What are you doing Stan?" He asked, feeling a pair of arms wrap loosely around his neck. "Stop before you do something you regret. You're in no state of mind to think clearly around your actions."

"Don't you want me, Kyle..?" The raven haired boy whined softly, bringing himself closer to the source of warmth under him; maybe he would feel better after they did this, maybe he would just forget about Wendy after they 'connected'. Stan just wanted to feel better and Kyle would make it happen.

Kyle was tied; he really wanted Stan, but not like this, not while he was clouded. "I want you, but you don't want this, Stan. You just want to feel something again."

"But I-"

Before Stan could speak, his lips were taken by Kyle is nothing more than a two second kiss; he kept quiet. "I'm not going to leave you, stupid. We don't need to do this now. When you get better and still want to do this, I will definitely agree, but until then let me help you get back to the Stan we all love, okay?" 

Stan's lip started to quiver as he smiled and pulled himself to hug Kyle. "Okay, Kyle…"

"Would you guys shut up?" Stan said to Kyle and Cartman; the two's jaws went up, but unfortunately for only a few seconds.

"You shut up! I don't take orders from a fucking fag!" Cartman shouted, turning his head towards Stan.

"Every…fucking….day we go through this SHIT with you Cartman! I'm sick of it! Yeah, we're dating! So what? We've been dating for two Years! It's time to get over it!" Stan had his fire-filled eyes locked on Eric's, who looks as if he would start crying any second.

Stan balled his hand into a fist and held it up directly at Cartman. "I swear to god, you call me a fag one more time I'm going to KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Who said ukes couldn't be feisty?

"O-Ok-kay S-S-Stan…." Eric was practically shaking from head to toe; Kyle and Kenny were trying so hard not to burst into laughter at this while Stan held a devious grin to his face.

"Now I think I can do this without any annoying comments." Stan put his arms around Kyle's neck to pull him down into a long kiss. Cartman mumbled something in disgust and Kenny just seemed to look away. Stan smiled as he un-wrapped his arms; Kyle was pleased.

Cartman rolled his eyes; He was sick of this shit but god forbid him say something! After having enough, he stood up and flipped off all three of the boys. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He marched home with the imaginary authority that he thought he had.

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny just watched him leave, laughing loudly.

Some things never change.


End file.
